Amor, louco amor
by Giu Moon
Summary: [ Capítulo 3 On]O que fazer quando James Potter coloca na cabeça definitivamente de que no sétimo ano da escola,conquistará sua querida ruivinha nem que isso tenha que lhe custar várias detenções?
1. Prólogo

Cap. 1 - Introdução

-Lily acorda! Está na sua hora!

Ai,ai...que dia lindo! O dia que eu vou voltar a Hogwarts.Tem dia melhor que esse? Voltar a estudar.

Olha que coisa feliz!!!!!

Que emoção!!! Vou chorar de alegriaaaa...tom básico de ironia

Tá Lily basta de encenação ¬¬

Agora a minha mãe tá me chamando na porta como se eu já não estivesse acordada há séculos.Eu apenas estou na varanda, e pra variar já pronta, esperando ela vir me chamar.

E sabe, nesse tempinho que eu estou aqui na varanda fiquei relembrando a escola.

Caracas será que nem nas férias eu paro de lembrar de estudos.Isso na vista da Lene é um absurdo. Aliás eu já to morta de saudades dela.

Tá mas continuando sobre os meus devaneios...eu estava lembrando das loucuras que eu passo quando estou lá, as minhas amigas de quarto, as nossas bagunças,as detenções e os marotos...

O QUÊ LILY?? Como é!!!!!!Esse mundo está acabado.Eu estou me lembrando dos marotos! Esse é realmente o fim do mundo.É o apocalipse!!!Socorram-me!! Estou tendo um lapsooooo...

-Lily!! vamos logo tomar café,senão você vai perder o trem.

Nada melhor que a minha mãe pra me tirar dessas minhas loucuras, ou melhor, um certo momento de insensatez.

-Já tô indo mãe!!!

* * *

**N/A: Bom...aqui estou eu tentando mais uma vez.**

**Simplesmente numa noite me veio uma coisa na cabeça, mais precisamente, um capítulo de uma fan fic inteirinho.Eu adorei a idéia, só tinha um porém, eu teria que desenvolver a história até aquela parte.**

**Sabe nem é um problemão, mas naquela época (pois é faz tempo que estou com esse projeto) eu estava totalmente sem criatividade.Por isso a demora.**

**Esse é um pequeno prólogo, não vou fazer uma descrição dos personagens pois ao longo da história será dito.Ah! Essa fan fic é toda no ponto de vista da Lily, qualquer exceção será avisada.**

**Mais uma observação: Todos so personagens aqui descritos pertencem a J. K. Rowling , nossa ilustre escritora.**

**Apenas uma pertence a mim. _Kim McCarty _**

**Pra finalizar o pedido querido e básico**

**Façam uma escritora feliz clicando no lindo,maravilhoso e pricipalmente Sexy botão roxo.**

**Deixem uma review!!**

** Obrigada  
**


	2. Encontros no Expresso

Cap. 2 – Encontros no Expresso

-Onde será que está a Lily????

-Eu sei lá Lene, ela normalmente é a primeira a chegar à estação.

-Pois é... Ah! Olha ela lá Kim! Lily, aqui! Vem cá!

Ah meu Merlin! Lá está a Lene agoniada por que eu me atrasei um pouco. Todos me amam mesmo né? Mas voltando ao ponto, até agora está tudo muito bom por que nem sinal do Potter nem do Black, e se eles não aparecerem aí sim vai ser um dia perfeito pra mim.

-Meninas! Quanto tempo! Como foram as suas férias Kim?E as suas Lene?

-Nossa Lily como você está animada, o que houve hein?Hein?Hein??

Que coisa a Lene só pensa besteira, lá está ela com essa cara marota. Já sei isso é coisa do Black, ele está influenciando minha amiga. Mas que desgraça!

-Não foi nada Lene, apenas que eu não encontrei a dupla maravilhosa por aí. Por isso que eu estou tão radiante.Tá vendo o meu sorriso!! - nisso eu abro um sorriso do tamanho da minha cara e faço uma encenação barata e convincente, resultando assim em um ataque de risos na Lene. Oh menina pra rir de tudo.

-Tá bom Lily, assim você vai acabar fazendo a Lene chorar de tanto rir.

-Ok, ok. Vamos entrar logo no trem.

-Beleza. Quero pegar uma cabine só pra gente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Aew! Cabine vazia, espaço suficiente pra me esparramar toda!

-Que isso, hein Lene? Você ta muito folgadinha pro meu gosto.

-Que nada Lil, besteira. Mas já que estamos acomodadas quero saber das férias de vocês. Comece Kim.

-Bom, sem nenhuma novidade sabe. Apenas que eu passei as melhores férias da minha vida com o Remo...

De fato ela e o Remo formam um casal lindinho, começaram a namorar no sexto ano, mas quando ela se empolga essa cara de santa some. Aliás, esse sétimo ano se eu não me engano... Promete!

-... Ele é muito fofo, fala cada coisa que me deixa derretida.

-Tá certo Kim... -a Lene adora cortar o barato da Kim- ...quanto doce...- a Lene adora fazer drama- Mas de certa forma vocês são muito fofos juntos.

-Ah! Finalmente Lene! - disse Kim com uma cara meio aborrecida.

-Pois, agora minha vez. Lily só faltava você lá na casa do Potter. Foi muito divertido. Todos sentiram sua falta.

-Nem morta!!! Eu preferiria ficar trancada no meu quarto sem fazer nada, super entediada, comendo feito uma louca,a passar minhas férias com o Potter. Essa idéia é repugnante, aliás, o Potter é repugnante.

-Ah vai Lil, a Lene tem razão. Você poderia ter ido. Eu com certeza iria se o Remo não tivesse me convidado pra viajar com ele.Você ia se divertir lá.Melhor do que ficar em casa.

-Ah não, já basta a Lene no meu pé... – putz, mais uma não, eu mereço!

-Tá Lily chega de encenação e deixe-me continuar, o Potter todo dia lamentava a sua falta...

- Pois é Lily querida...

-POTTER!! O que você está fazendo aqui. –nesse momento eu quase tenho um surto de susto.

-Oras o que você acha que eu faria aqui nessa cabine. Eu vim conversar com as minhas queridas amigas, certo?

-Nada de certo! Aliás, erradissímo, pode ir saindo...

-Não Lily... - as duas falaram em coro... - sinto muito eles ficam... – pois é os outros dois estavam lá também, o Pedro deve estar assaltando o carrinho de doces, já, já dá as caras por aqui.

E eu não tenho alternativa a não ser deixar. Duas contra uma.

-Ok! Vocês ficam. – falei revirando os olhos.

-Opa! Que beleza. – disse o Potter sentando ao meu lado.

-Tem certeza de que você tem que sentar ao meu lado?O vagão está tão espaçoso.

-Não está, observe, o Sirius está ao lado da Lene, a propósito Lene você está quase da cor dos cabelos da Lily, continuando, o Remo, como de costume está ao lado da Kim.O Pedro vai ficar aqui nesse banco,então eu sobro ficando assim ao seu ilustre lado, entendeu?

-Digamos que sim, mas não gostei nadinha.

-Não se preocupe, com certeza vai gostar.

Mas que cretino... Vê se eu mereço viajar com "isso" ao meu lado. Que foi que eu fiz Merlin pra merecer isso...

* * *

**N/A: Bom...sem esperar muito, estou postando o capitúlo. O outro era muitooooo pequeno...então resolvi começar logo as coisas...**

** Antes que eu esqueça agradecer a review da jehssik . Muito obrigada por ele...espero ver vc aqui sempre ;**

**E mais uma vez (não custa relembrar )**

**Cliquem no botão roxo sexy e deixem sua opinião...**

**Vlw **


	3. Mãos Bobas

**N/A: Olá...desculpem a demora...vamos logo aos agradecimentos e dps ao capítulo**

**J. Hillstone: Pois é né miga...mais agora já escreveu sempre vindo aqui.**

**Thaty: Pois é né...não sabe o que ela está perdendo...com tantas querendo e ela disperdiçando...huahauhuahuahuahua**

* * *

Cap. 3 - Mãos Bobas 

Oh!Eu realmente devo ter feito algo de errado né,Merlin? Por que sinceramente. Que vidinha,hein??

-E aí Lily,já decidiu se vai querer sair comigo esse ano??

-Ok! Olhe bem nos meus olhos Potter.

-Claro...esses olhos lindos...verdes...brilhantes...

-Que tal você ficar bem quietinho no seu canto?É uma boa opção se você gosta da vida.

-Ok!Ok!Tá mais e aí? Já estou olhando.

-...e não está vendo nada não?

-Não.Era pra ver??

-Claro!!!!Mais já que você está precisando aumentar o grau dos seus óculos eu vou te dar um ajudinha com a resposta da sua pergunta. – falei no meu mais doce e irônico tom.Eu amo essas coisas... – NÃO!NÃO!NÃO!NÃO! NÃO SAIO COM VOCÊ! Agora você entendeu???

-Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! – E lá está a Lene rindo de novo...caramba...

-Socorram-me!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Como o James é exagerado ¬¬

-Que foi dessa vez Pontas?Tá morrendo? Ou viu alguma barata? Hahahahahaha!!

-Black!Black! Tá pensando que eu sou o que,hein?? Uma donzela em perigo é?

-Bem que parece. – Aê Kim!! Boa querida!!! Continue assim...

-Ai,ai Kim...Já que você pensa assim,por que você não me conhece _melhor_?

-O que é isso?? Pare de se insinuar pra minha amiga!!Tá louco?? – falei dando um tapa no ombro dele.

-Claro Lily, louco por você.

-Além de tudo tem as piores cantadas do mundo...que tal você parar com essas frases melosas do século passado e dizer o motivo do seu grito estérico.

-Nem vem Lily, o seu grito é bem pior que o meu...e aliás foi por isso que eu gritei...eu estou aqui do seu lado e você me dá um grito desses.Tá fazendo o quê hein? Aquecendo a voz pro resto do ano é?? Pelo visto eu tô ferrado né?Mas se bem que pensando bem tem um lado bom, se eu ficar com problemas auditivos aí você fica de enfermeira né?

-Tadinho!Desculpa tá. – Bom...vou ser um pouco gentil com ele né,o golpe de misericórdia,vamos ver no que dá. – Vem aqui,deixa eu te dar um abraço de desculpas.Tadinho,quase ficou surdo...

-Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! – agora foi a vez do Black rir de se acabar. –Essa cena vai ficar pra história! A Lily dando um abraço no James e ele com cara de retardado.Cuidado Lily,eu conheço ele bem...aí nessa cara tem coisa.

-Relaxa Sirius,eu estou...TIRA A MÃO DAÍ. – Mal o Black falou e ele já colocou as "mãos bobas" em ação,como ele é rápido. – Sai! Sai! Sai daqui!!Distânciaaa.

-Calma Ruivinha, estressa mata e dá rugas sabia?Aliás quando nos casarmos essas mesmas mãos vão explorar territórios desconhecidos. – falou o Potter com uma cara marota e um sorrisinho, que vou te contar, nem eu resisto.

-Sai fora,Potter!!

* * *

**N/A: Bom...desculpa a demora...eu viajei passei o natal e o ano-novo fora...e não tive como postar o capítulo.Mais pelo menos eu tenho dois capítulos já prontos.Não vai demorar mais.**

**  
Espero que estejam gostando.**

**Se quiserem elogiar,dar sugestões qualquer coisa...deixe uma review fazendo uma escritora feliz :)**


	4. Colher de Chá

Cap.4 - Colher de Chá

Chegamos a Hogwarts já faz acho que umas 4 horas, teve a seleção, jantamos e aqui estou eu no meu quarto. A Lene está no banho e a Kim lá embaixo com o Remo e eu aqui olhando pela janela vendo a chuva e pensando em milhões de coisas. Aliás, coisas bem confusas, sabe. Aquele, digamos, incidente no trem hoje mais cedo me fez pensar, sabe, quer dizer, eu fiquei racionalizando o que o Potter falou sobre quando nos casarmos. E eu depois de tanto pensar... bom, deixa pra lá, de que me servem pensamentos, né.

-Lily! O que você tanto olha pela janela?

-Não, Lene, estou pensando sabe, pensando um pouco.

-Hum...pensando. Posso te falar uma coisa? – perguntou Lene sentando-se na cama ao meu lado e enxugando os cabelos.

-Claro, fala.

-Bom, eu sei que você não gosta muito quando eu falo sobre isso, mas eu até já falei com a Kim sobre isso hoje enquanto você estava distraída comendo.

-Diz logo o que é.

-Tá, olha, a Kim também concordou comigo que hoje quando o James estava falando aquelas coisas pra você no trem, você ficou de um jeito que nós nunca vimos.

-Como?

-Ah, sabe nem envergonhada e nem com muita raiva.Parecia que você estava... bom, não sei, talvez...

-Achando bom... – eu falei aos sussurros.

-Hã Lily? Não ouvi.

-Nada Lene, não disse nada... olha, vou descer e te esperar lá embaixo, ok? – Disse levantando da cama e saindo.

-Tá bom. Como ela tá estranha... credo.Fazer o quê. Vou me arrumar e descer logo.

* * *

-Oi Lil! Senta aqui comigo. – Como eu adoro a Kim,ela sempre animada, só ela pra me animar um pouquinho, de repente eu fiquei tão... tão... sei lá... pensativa. 

-Diga aí Lily as novas. Nem conversamos direito no vagão.Todo mundo acabou dormindo. – O Remo é outro, é um amigão pra todas as horas. Embora seja muito ligado com os marotos, ele é muito diferente, ou pelo menos aparenta ser.

-Ah... nada muito especial, Remo. Só besteiras. Cadê o resto do pessoal? O Peter, o Sirius e o James??

-Eles estão lá em cima no dormitório conversando... Opa,opa,opa..repete aí, Lily, você chamando o Pontas de James. Que houve?

-Oras, nada em especial apenas que, como esse é o último ano da gente e tal, eu resolvi dar uma colher de chá pra ele.

-Você vai sair com ele?

-Não, Kim, apenas chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, afinal eu chamo o Remo de Remo e o Sirius de Sirius o Peter de Peter, não há por que continuar a chamá-lo de Potter.

-Hum... ele vai gostar de saber disso.

-Sei... ele vai é achar que eu estou cedendo as "tentações" dele. Que garoto insistente. Fala sério.

* * *

-Fala cara, o que é de tão urgente que você queria falar comigo?Tava tão afobado... parecia que tinha visto aquela corvinal que vive te perseguindo e que finalmente conseguiu te pegar. 

-Ih! Aquela baranga...nunca na minha nobre e linda vida! Aquela ali até Merlin dispensaria.

-Tá... ok, concordo. Mas fala logo.

-Bom, é que... bom, você sabe... você e a Lily... a Lily e você...

-Bom ele quer dizer que...

-Deixa que eu falo, Peter. Bom, é que você não acha que está na hora de tomar medidas drásticas com ela não? Afinal esse é o nosso último ano e pelo que eu pude notar hoje no trem ela está mudando a expressão dela.

-Como assim a "expressão"?

-É que ela não parecia estar muito brava como ela queria que parecesse.

-E como ela estava? Eu nem notei.

-Bom, ela estava meio que...bom, sei lá como explicar, tava diferente, nem envergonhada e nem com muita raiva.

-Pelo menos depois de tudo, eu acho que é um bom avanço.

-Pois é, pois é também achamos, então no meu ponto de vista você tem que investir nessa "caída" dela. Por que se ela mudar de idéia, acho que não vai ser muito agradável.

-Gente eu estou descendo, tô faminto.

-Cara Peter, acabamos de jantar e você está com fome?

-É que essas conversas muito excitantes me deixam com fome!

-Como é? "Conversas excitantes"... credo... ele ta ficando doido.Você tá bem? Tem certeza?

-HaHaHa que graça Sirius, tô morrendo de rir! Tô descendo.

-Tchau, Rabicho, coma muito e só suba quando estourar de vez.

-Por Merlin.Tô achando que ele tem dois estômagos, nunca vi comer tanto assim.

-Vai ver que é por isso que ele nunca ficou com garota nenhuma, com essa cara de bolacha.

-Vamos descer que já estamos a um tempinho aqui.

* * *

-Oi galera!!! Sentiram muito a minha falta?? – É por essas e outras que eu acho ele um ridículo. 

-A Lily estava falando de você agora. – Caramba Remo, boca maior que essa nunca vi...você só perde para o buraco negro!

-Opa! Que feliz!!!! Alegrou o meu dia. – falou ele se esparramando na primeira cadeira que ele viu vazia.

-Pois é James, tem novidades, pergunta ao Remo. – Tu também Kim...realmente,casal perfeito.

-Novidades! Lily e James! James e Lily!! LaLaLaLaLa – Nunca vi isso na vida...depois me chamam de doida, acho que vou passar esse meu posto pra Sirius Black, ele merece bem mais do que eu. Ele está fazendo uma dançinha tão estranha, parece que ele conhece o funk?? O.o

-Sirius se você pudesse fazer o santo favor de calar essa boca com essa musiquinha idiota todos nós te agradeceríamos. – Salve Lene que chegou na hora certa!! Palmas para ela!!

-Lene, meu amor!!! Eu sei um modo bem lindo e emocionante de calar a minha boca.

-Ok... não tenho tempo para as suas marotices... mas como você falavam...a Lily tem uma novidade? Qual é?

-Bom... é o seguinte...

-Remo... Remo... vê lá como você vai falar isso...

Para tudo!!!

A minha vida depende do que o Remo vai falar. Já pensou se ele distorce tudo e fala besteira. Eu estou fatalmente morta. Isso seria uma tortura social muito grande.

Agora vamos analisar os fatos, eu apenas falei que ia começar a chamar o Potter de James, parece mais que eu vou me atirar da torre de astronomia e quando chegar lá embaixo dançar valsa com a Lula gigante.¬¬ Certo, totalmente sem noção isso, é que eu estou sem inspiração pra desculpas esdrúxulas.

-Tá bom, Lils, vou dizer logo. Olha, James, a Lily resolveu que vai te chamar pelo primeiro nome.

-Como é?? Lílian Evans, você está no seu santo estado normal?

-Estou sim, James... apenas estou de dando uma pequena, quase nula colher de chá.

E só pra lembrar eu não estou no meu estado normal, aliás, nunca irei estar. – falei com uma cara de feliz que só eu sei fazer.Cara de feliz?? Como seria isso? Não sei,,talvez uma cara com um sorriso meio débil demais... sei lá, tanto faz. Quando eu disse isso o Sirius cochichou algo pro James que eu fiquei tecnicamente curiosa. Ele abriu um sorriso que ohmeumerlinmesegura!Como ele consegue fazer esses sorrisos? Eles produzem um efeito completamente insano sobre mim. Mal sinal.Triste Destino.

-Sério, Lils? Nossa... – e lá vem ele, deu um pulo no meu colo que quase que eu revejo o meu jantar.

-Agora, será que daria pra você sair de cima de mim, eu ainda quero viver uns aninhos pra frente.

-Tá, mas eu vou sentar aqui, se você não se importa. Mas com certeza você não irá se importar comigo ao seu lado não é mesmo?

-Puxa... você é super convencido né? De onde você tira tudo isso?

-Pergunta pro meu ego.

-Sem graça...Ai! O que é isso,James?

-Olhe quando estiver sozinha. – ele disse isso no pé do meu ouvido, exercendo mais uma vez um efeito completamente insano sobre mim. Eu não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos.

- Tá certo. Meninas, vou subir, tá ficando tarde.Tchau pra vocês garotos.

-Tchau Lils. - responderam todos em coro.

* * *

E aqui estou eu sentada na minha cama, sozinha, como ele me pediu.O que será que ele colocou nesse papel? 

Será que alguma besteira sem sentido típica dele?

Ou pode ser algo útil e super lindo?

Não sei.

Será que eu fiz bem em dar uma colher de chá pra ele? Não sei. Por Merlin! Eu nunca sei de nada, que droga. Mente, eu realmente te odeio, você definitivamente não serve pra nada.Vou abrir esse treco de uma vez logo.

* * *

**N/B: Oii gente!! Aqui é a J.Hillstone, beta da July!! Ela pediu pra eu postar o cap. pra ela... Então as reviews do último capítulo ela responde no capítulo que vem, junto com as desse daqui. E aí, o que estão achando da fic?? Particularmente, eu estou A-M-A-N-D-O. E não só pq eu sou beta, nem pq a July é minha amiga há milênios... acontece que a criatura (July) tem um enorme poço de criatividade, e humor... nunca ri tanto com uma fic como as dela (menos na Hurt, eu chorei pacas... aliás, aconselho a vocês)... Então é isso, um beijo bem grande!! E deixem reviews, pq qlqr fic writter ama reviews!!!**

**Fuiêe**


End file.
